Pitch Perfect PLL
by vandermarin
Summary: Chloe moves to Rosewood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yay. Another year of torture from A. Another year of death threats, almost deaths and actual deaths. The perks of being stalked by a blackmailer. It's the morning of the first day of school, and I've already gotten a message. Wonderful.

"Hey, Em! Long time no scare. I hope you got all of your laughs out in Haiti, because this year you probably won't smile.

Kisses,

-A."

I woke up to that. This is just a typical Monday in the life of Emily Fields. Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin probably got their own personal threats. I sigh, and try to put A out of my mind. I pull on a plain black shirt and dark skinny jeans. Instinctively, I wrap my red scarf around my neck. My eyes well up with tears. This was the outfit I wore on my first date with Maya. Now she's gone. That's two people I've loved dead. First I have to deal with the whole being in love with them thing, then they get murdered? That doesn't seem fair. My love life has its flaws, let's just say. If I get one more person hurt, I don't know what I'll do with myself.

I snap out of my depressing thoughts and check the school website. Nothing new, just some transfer students and a new science teacher. I know that checking the website is stupid, but it's good to have at least something in my life that's somewhat normal. I take the scarf off and put on a dark red shirt with a black heart on it that reveals my shoulders. I suddenly remember Maya complimenting my shoulders the day we met. I push the scarf in the back of my closet, the memory in the back of my mind. Both hurt way too much to think about.

I exit my car once in my usual spot in the school parking lot. Most of the time, Hanna rides with me, but I wasn't up for picking her up today. I spot her mom's car, and it seems she spots me too, because she jumps out of the car before it stops moving. She runs up to me, not acknowledging the "have a good day!" that her mom shouted.

"Em! You are NEVER allowed to leave for an entire summer again," she practically yells, almost knocking me to the ground with a hug. Before I can reply, she continues. "All Spencer did was take some stupid classes at Hollis and Aria took some photography class."

"Hey, Aria beat 100 applicants to get that spot in the photography school," Spencer's voice says from behind me. I turn to see Aria there as well. I hug them both as Aria says something good about Spencer's classes at Hollis.

"Well, I'm glad to be back. I missed you guys a lot," I state.

"Let's get to English," Aria changes the subject excitedly.

"Wow, someone's anxious to see the teacher," Hanna says in a low voice, elbowing Aria with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"No." I laugh, and we all enter the school, automatically heading to Ezra Fitz's classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Crap! I forgot to read the…" and then I see her. She's sitting in the seat next to mine. I cautiously take my seat, as if her fiery red hair could burn me or something. I offer a smile. She grins, probably happy that someone is actually being nice. And trust me, for Rosewood, nice is the last thing you'd expect the citizens to be. Unless she's been living under a rock, she knows about the ten billion murders. Realizing I've been staring at her, I quickly turn my head to the book I was supposed to read over the summer.

"Ooooh, Em's got herself a crush," Hanna whispers in my ear from behind me. I panic.

"What? No, I…"

"Oh, don't even try to cover up your crush on Paige."

"What? No, Han, she tried to drown me. I don't think that's the greatest way to get someone to like you," I explain, glad she didn't catch me staring at the girl.

"Well then who do you have your eye on?" I want to say "do you not see the angel sitting next to me?" but I don't.

"Since when are you all engaged in my love life?"

"Since I know there's a possibility that you like a girl that I know."

"Hanna, you know basically ever girl in the entire school. There's no one."

"Shut up. And I know you're lying!" My mind goes blank, so I say the single most idiotic thing that I could possibly say.

"She doesn't go here." I awakened the detective in Hanna.

"That means there's someone. Who the hell is she?"

"Hanna, can you tell me which part of speech the word 'word' falls into?" Mr. Fitz, more known as Ezra to us, asks.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Aria?" Hanna snaps back then quickly covers her mouth. If anyone knew about Ezra and Aria, he would end up in prison.

"Okay, um, Aria, can you tell me?"

"Well, in some cases it would be…" I zone out of Aria rambling about the word "word" and gaze at the girl clearly sent straight from heaven. Her hair is down, and in loose curls, almost waves. The different shades of red blend together, creating the illusion of the embers of a fire after the flames have ceased. Her eyes sparkle the way water does when sunlight hits the waves at the right moment, blinding you with blue and light shining everywhere in all directions.

The bell rings, taking me out of my trance. I shove everything in my bag, not caring what falls out of it. As my friends and I walk out of the classroom, Aria yells at Hanna.

"Hanna, you can't DO that! If anyone finds out that we're together—"

"Chill out! People will probably just think I'm on my period or something." Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Dammit, I forgot my homework. Just go on to science without me." I hurry back to the classroom to get my assignment, and of course, the girl is in there, still packing up her backpack.

"Um, hi," I say, catching her attention.

"Oh, uh, hey," she replies awkwardly.

"I'm Emily Fields. You're new here, right?" No shit. God, I'm the smoothest person ever.

"Yeah. I just moved from Georgia. I'm Chloe Beale," she informs me, holding out her hand. I shake it, not really wanting to let go. But I do, not wanting to be creepy. We walk out of the classroom, and I ask her what her next class is.

"Oh, uh, I've got math."

"Okay, so you're gonna go down this hallway, take a right, and all of the math rooms are in that hallway," I point her in the right direction.

"Thanks. You're the first person to talk to me today."

"That's surprising," I mumble.

"Why?"

"I'd expect Noel Kahn to hit on you, or invite you to one of his parties," I tell her, my tone indicating that Noel isn't the best guy.

"And you don't like this guy," she guesses.

"Not at all."

"Thanks for the heads up about him." There's a long pause before she decides to continue, "I should probably be getting to math."

"Uh, yeah. Look for me in the cafeteria though, okay?" She looks relieved, as though not knowing where to sit in the lunch room is the most terrifying thing ever. Well, when you're new it probably is.

"I will. Bye," she says with a smile. I wave, and grin all the way to science.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about this but I'm going to abandon this story and write a new one. (same characters, different plot). I'll post the new one soon, sorry again x**


End file.
